


Lay Me Down

by Mixxy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post ep 35, Sleepy Sex, but no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is exhausted, Cecil is attentive, and for once nothing is urgent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

 

There's a tap at Carlos' door, accompanied almost instantly with the buzzing of his cell phone.

Cecil (5:23 pm): Hey, let me in

Carlos does as the text message tells him to, shuffles across the apartment and unlocks the door. His boyfriend beams at him when he opens it. "Good morning, Carlos!"

He presses in close for a hug, and Carlos loops his arms around his waist. "It's evening, Cecil."

"Is it? It just  _feels_ like a morning, you know? Like the start of a day."

"You have way too much energy," he whines, dropping his head on Cecil's shoulder. 

"Mmm, well, I haven't been doing housework all morning. Lawn looks great, by the way. In tune, too."

"Not to be rude, but is there a reason why you're here?" He's starting to feel a little unfocused, like he's swaying slightly. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and now with the work today, he's sore and bone-tired.

Cecil's nimble fingers close around his wrist and Carlos allows himself to be led, following obediently. "I heard you were going to take a nap, and I just couldn't resist."

Normally, Carlos would ask  _how_ Cecil found out he was taking a nap, but right now he couldn't muster up the energy to care. Maybe it was that he was just getting more used to Night Vale oddities. The floating hadn't even thrown him off today. "Alright," he mumbles as they arrive at his bedroom.

He allows Cecil to strip him of his clothes, raising his arms when Cecil tells him to so he can slip off his t-shirt. It's pleasant, being taken care of like this. He kind of thought that Cecil would stop at his boxers, but no, those come off too, then Cecil's gently pressing him against the bed and Carlos isn't complaining, just settles down against the softness.

His eyes are closed, but he can hear Cecil around him, hear the shuffling of clothes and the sound of a drawer. He opens them again when he feels Cecil's hand on his cock. "Hm?"

Cecil's naked, pushing his legs apart with light touches and kneeling between them. He smiles warmly at Carlos, never stopping the movement of his hand. Despite his exhaustion, Carlos is getting hard, and with a lot of effort he reaches out to touch Cecil back, to reciprocate. His boyfriend catches the hand, puts it back against Carlos' side. "You don't have to do anything. Just relax. I've got you."

Carlos lets his head drop against the pillows and just savors the feeling of Cecil's touches. The brush of fingertips across his abdomen. The warm palm against his cock. The feeling of lips against his sternum. It's a slow, leisurely series of touches, and Carlos doesn't feel any need to do anything about the heat pooling in his stomach.

His legs are parted even further, and Cecil’s attentions stop. There’s the familiar click of a cap, and one lubed-up finger brushes his entrance. It goes in easily, with Carlos as relaxed and pliant as he is right now. There’s no tension to fight against, only a willing body.

Carlos likes how Cecil feels inside him, and he feels like he’s drifting a little, but still hyperaware of every twitch and flex of the digit inside him. There nothing to distract him, and his mind is blissfully blank for once, only occupied with Cecil’s smell and Cecil’s warmth and the sensations that Cecil is making him feel. Two fingers, and Carlos’ hands make an effort to grip the sheets underneath them, but it’s clumsy and ineffective. Three, and Carlos turns his head to the side, pressing against the pillow, making a soft noise that he can’t help when Cecil bends his fingers just so.

Cecil takes his fingers away and lifts Carlos’ legs, resting them against the inside of his arms and keeping Carlos open without him having to actually spend any energy. Something larger and hot sinks inside him. It doesn’t hurt; Carlos is too unwound for it to hurt, for it to encounter any resistance. It feels nice, pressure and warmth and being full.

Still, Cecil stops, lets Carlos adjust to the feeling. He kisses him, sweetly, and Carlos does his best to reciprocate. Their hands find each other on either side of Carlos and Cecil laces their fingers together. It almost feels more intimate than the cock inside him.

Cecil begins to rock his hips in a rhythm, just as slow and easy as when he’d been stroking Carlos. They’re not in a hurry to get anywhere, not like when they’re frantically trying to get each other off in the time Carlos has for breaks, or like when Cecil’s been teasing him all night across the table at a restaurant, licking his lips and purring Carlos’ name, and Carlos practically throws him onto the bed after and tears his clothes off. No, this is different. The orgasm isn’t the finish line they’re racing toward, it’s the end of a pleasant journey they’re taking together.

That isn’t to say that Carlos can’t feel his orgasm building deep within him. Cecil finds his prostate and it sends sparks of pleasure flickering through him that Carlos thinks he can almost see when he closes his eyes. It’s good. It’s so good. There’s no yelling each other’s name like usual, but Carlos doesn’t try to stop the little gasps and groans that pass his lips.

He feels loose-limbed and distant, only kept down to earth by the hands still holding his and the waves of pleasure that ebb and flow every time Cecil thrusts in. “You’re so perfect,” Cecil breathes, and Carlos doesn’t have the vigor to protest like he normally does. Cecil takes full advantage of this fact. “So beautiful for me, just like this.”

Carlos feels it coming in the tightening of his abdomen. He doesn’t try to hold it off. He doesn’t try to speed it up, either, by thrusting back against Cecil or touching himself. He just lays back, open, willing, and lets it come. Cecil has the power to make him come or not, and there’s something nice in that as well.

Cecil lets go of one of his hands and pumps his cock instead. Long, drawn-out strokes that make Carlos’ breathing hitch and his toes curl. His world narrows down to these points of contact, the hand still in his, the other on his length, Cecil’s own hardness moving within him. It’s only Carlos and these touches, floating in the void. He’s close, he’s so close, balancing on the brink, not quite caring if he tips off the edge or not.

And then he does, a soft “ah” falling out of his mouth, trembling and gripping Cecil’s hand tighter but not moving otherwise. All of him is concentrated into that point of release, and it consumes him.

When he comes back down from his climax, Cecil is gazing at him reverently and he gives him a sleepy half-lidded smile in response. He's still fucking him. Carlos is oversensitive, but it’s not altogether unpleasant. He feels deliciously wrung-out and exhausted, and every time Cecil pushes in it sends sharp shards of sensation through him.

It doesn’t take long before Cecil’s hips stutter, before he gasps out “ _Carlos_ ” and there’s hot wetness inside of him. Afterwards he pulls out, gets a towel from the bathroom, and cleans them both up before sliding into bed next to his boyfriend.

“I love you.” Carlos is faintly surprised that his mouth can still form words, but it does.

Cecil pulls the blanket over them both, snuggles in, and his head finds its place tucked between Carlos’ chin and collarbone. “I love you too. Now go to sleep.”

It’s an easy suggestion to follow, and with Cecil in his arms he allows the blackness to overtake him at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist after last night's episode. Ah, these cuties are gonna kill me. Hey, if you like the fic, you can follow my fic blog [ here ](http://floating-cats.tumblr.com), where I discuss what I'm working on, give sneak peeks, chat with other fans, and reblog a hella ton of Night Vale stuff. Also sometimes I'll write porn, so there's that.


End file.
